Alone; Part 1 (1st half of flashback)
by Emimi the Confuzed
Summary: This is the first part of an ongoing fic I'm writing about Une trying to find Trieze. This is the first part of the flashback. If you don't like flashbacks, skip to the Main story later on. There is some language in the fic, so you have my warning.


**_Alone: Part one, Chapter 1_**

By: Emimi the Confuzed

Une sat in the lobby crying. "Thank you, God, for the deserted room," she wiped her eyes. 

"Damn, I miss Treize. Why did you have to take him from me, God, why?" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking with grief. 

"Why didn't I ever tell him I loved him?" 

It had been six months to the day since Treize had been destroyed by Wu Fei Chang. She had been numb the whole time, and didn't remember hardly any of the past few months. Had she cryed before this? Had she realized her pain? 

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Treize. How I wish I could see you again, touch you, ruffle your hair, look into your eyes and say those words my heart has longed to say from the first time I laid eyes on you. Oh, Treize!"

She crumpled into a seat, and remembered the first time...

*FLASH*

_It was a cloudy, quiet, moonless night. The breeze gently mingled with the trees, teasing her hair. She had just enlisted into Oz and was sitting outside the bunkhouse wishing her life had been different. She hated it. Stupid life. Her stupid mocking life._

_ _

_"I want to die. It's not worth it. It's not worth it at all. At least in OZ, I have a slight chance of dancing with glorious death. And I could die a hero. Oh, what a thought. Me? A hero? Me? A solider? No, I am nothing. Worthless." She heard a twig crack, and whirled around. She saw a handsome man standing there, staring at her. _

_ _

_"It's a beautiful night isn't it? But, it does not surpass the beauty of a young lady that's out tonight." _

_ _

_She felt her cheeks warm. The wind howled, rustling the trees, making Une shiver. _

__

_"So cold," she thought. "Like my heart. Cold, not able to feel compassion."_

_ _

_"Oh, you are cold." Treize said, taking off his cape. "Wha-" she thought amazed. "Oh... He means my body, not my soul."_

_ _

_"Oh, no sir, I'm fine," she stuttered as Treize put the cape around her. She looked into his eyes and felt a strange pang in her heart. "Maybe I'm not so numb after all."_

_ _

_"What is this?"she pondered in her mind, "I've never been so lightheaded." Une realized she was still in an eye-lock with Treize, and quickly withdrew her gaze._

_"My name is Treize Kushrenada. What is yours, Milady?"_

_ _

_"Midei Une. It's nice to meet you. sir."_

_ _

_"So, where are you from, Lady Une?"_

_ _

_"You can call me Medei."_

_ _

_"No, no. A woman's beauty and importance must always be honored at all times." Une blushed. "Wow," she thought. "He's done a job on your heart! Une! SETTLE DOWN! NOW!" she screamed frantically in her mind._

_ _

_"Do you mind me asking, Milady, why you are here in OZ?"_

_ _

_"Well-" Une hesitated. The thoughts she had before he appeared came back. Suddenly, they all tumbled out._

_ _

_"I guess all of my life I've looked for meaning. I've never really ever known who I am.I came to OZ to figure out the reason I am here, my purpose. I've never known anything certain- except that I was meant to be in OZ. All things pointed to this. My life is nothing compared to the others all ready lost is these senseless battles." She ended softly. Treize nodded and put around her. He then withdrew it and turned away. _

_ _

_"Yes, Lady, I know what you speak of. My life has been an ongoing battle against myself. In all my nineteen years, I have been searching for the true me, my true self.I have this incredible urge for power in my brain, but my heart says to try to help people, not overpower them. The problem is that I want to please people, and some like to be controlled, but I think that one must control himself. These battles Oz goes through ARE senseless. They are started by a bunch of people searching for power. In the end, the innocent must fight to protect the world they live in." He turned back to Une. "You know?"_

_ _

_She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Your heart is winning." Then she realized that statement was wrong... He had overpowered her- strongly. He might of not meant to but he had this way of intriguing Une. She had no idea how he did it, which made him even more intriguing. _

_ _

_As he looked into her eyes he felt a burst of happiness. Une could see that. He liked her. A lot. This could be a problem. She didn't want to hurt anyone, so she avoided all relationships. But- sadly- he was already interested in her. Which means she would end up hurting him either way. She would just have to figure out which one would wound him the least._

_ _

_"Sir-" she started. She wanted to tell him why she couldn't get close to him. She needed to. Une was afraid that if they got any deeper, she and he would drown. "I am so rough with people sometimes. I put all of my frustrations out on them, expect perfection. I don't give them a chance before tearing them down. I'm so violent towards them. I don't want to be that way. Every time I am, my soul rips in two." Her eyes welded with tears. " I don't want to be this way! I don't!" A sob escaped her. "You seem like a nice guy, and I WOULD like to get to know you better, but I don't want to hurt you," she couldn't stand it any more. She weeped._

_ _

_Treize took her in his arms again and held her while her shoulders shook. He pushed her chin up close to his face, and looked into her eyes. He wiped the tears away, then gently kissed her forehead._

_ _

_"You know, Milady, I've never felt this way before. Talking to you has made me feel the completeness I've been looking for... I don't care if you hurt me. If you do, it will be my fault entirely. So trust me. Just trust me." She had to smile. He laid her head on his lap, and then laid down himself. "We can stay here for a little bit. Then I'll walk you back." They laid there in silence for a bit, while Une blinked her tears away. Une then fell asleep. A couple of minutes later, Treize did also._

_ _

_Treize awoke a couple hours later. "Damn! Fell asleep. Baka!" He tried to get out from under Unewithout waking her. He brushed her hair out of her face gently, and stared at her. She was awake but acted as if she was asleep because she was conscious to the fact of Treize being over her. She tried to slow her heart. He kissed he forehead, and picked her up. He carried her back to her bunk and laid he down on the bed. He kissed her again. He turned away to leave. "Sir?" Une said softly. He turned back and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Goodnight, Milady." He turned and left. Une embraced the darkness sleep offered._

_ _

_Une opened her eyes to the light. "Damn! I'm late!" She threw her uniform on quickly. She turned while pulling her hair up in a ponytail a noticed that Treize's cap was on her bed. Gently, she picked it up. The folded it carefully, putting it in her backpack. She ran through the door. Her regiment was marching to the training course. "Good," se thought, "I'm not going to get caught." She found her place in line and stood in attention. The lieutenant who was barking out orders suddenly stopped and said, "Sir!" Une figured it must be the colonel. She looked over, and saw Treize. _

_ _

_"Treize? A colonel? Ohmigod! I made a complete fool of myself last night! Baka Busu!"_

_ _

_Treize spotted Une and smiled. She looked down quickly. "I can't make eye contact. If I do, who knows what he'll think! I don't want to hurt him, but I have to, for his own good."_

_ _

_Treize walked in front of the soldiers. "At rest," he told them. Everyone put their hands down. "It is a pleasure see all of you faces this morning. You are taking on this wonderful task--- protecting earth and the colonies. Being the important job it is, it can't be taken lightly. The people alive in this new era depend on us. There are several duties that you as a solider are given. Compassion for the weak is one of them. Do not go to the colonies and nations unable to protect themselves and destroy them, for they are at a great disadvantage, and could always be of good use as allies. Look at the SanqueKingdom. The most peaceful and beautiful place on earth was destroyed by some soldiers who really didn't care about peace--- they wanted power."_

_ _

_Une drifted of into a dream of what she would say to Mr. Treize next time she saw him. She was brought back to reality when he said. "Troops dismissed." Still trying to figure it out, she headed to breakfast slowly. She noticed someone was behind her. "Miss Une?" a voice said softly. "Oh, sir!" she said startled. bringing her hand up. Her mind was blank. "What will I say?" she thought desperately. "That isn't necessary, my dear." Une slowly lowered her hand._

_ _

_"Would you do me the pleasure of joining me for breakfast?" he asked, smiling._

_ _

_"No, sir, I don't want to trouble you."_

_ _

_"It's no trouble. I really want you to."_

_ _

_"But-"_

_ _

_"No buts. You're coming." he took her arm and brought her to his cabin. H pulled out a chair out from the long table in the dining room, and sat her. He then pulled out a chair and sat next to her._

_ _

_"Well, Milady, I enjoyed our conversation last night."_

_ _

_"So did I."_

_ _

_"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner up on the hill by the lake."_

_ _

_"I'd love to sir, but..."_

_ _

_"Nani?"_

_ _

_"Well, I don't know." she said softly. She looked at the table cloth tightly wound around her fingers. Une was startled by the touch of a hand upon her cheek. She looked up. "Milady, you shouldn't hide your beauty from me. I need some enjoyment." he told her, smiling. She looked down again. Suddenly, she felt a soft, tender kiss on her forehead. Surprised, she blushed. "Well, Milady, you might want to go back to camp." She was hesitant about leaving. She wanted to hear more. But, in figuring she had to follow his orders, she went back. It was time to train. Une... well... her mind wasn't on becoming a better solider. _

_ _

_Later_

__

_Treize and Une sat beside the lake. "I must thank you, miss, for joining me tonight." _

_ _

_"It was my pleasure," Une said, looking into Treize's eyes. "You know-" she started. Treize put his finger to her lips to quiet her. _

_ _

_"Let us not talk tonight. I think that sometimes silence is necessary for the enjoyment of this lake."She nodded. She leaned on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly as he looked at the halo the moon had formed in her glossy hair. He ran his fingers through it, and started playing with it. Une just sat there, taking in the moon, and enjoying the feel of his hands. "Look at you now." Treize said, half laughing. Une looked into the lake at her reflection and giggled. _

_ _

_"I look like Hydie!" she replied, smiling. "Well, at least I'd have you all to myself," he said, putting his arms around her. "Too fast...." she thought frantically. "He's moving too fast!"_

_ _

_"I think the hair would scare off any other man that is jealous of me because of my beautiful lady," he whispered in her ear. _

_ _

_"What, do you want me to wearis like this all the time?" It was a desperate attempt to joke in all her discomfort. _

_ _

_"Actually, yes. I'd get you to myself." he replied, seriously._

_ _

_"You're joking?" Une saw that he wasn't. "Okay, I'll do it for you," she said, deciding to forget her discomfort, and not think about how fast they were going. It was his fault if she hurt him. Anyway, she was enjoying this way too much to put an end to it. She nuzzled into him. _

_ _

_"I have to figure out a way to keep you to myself." "Well... How?" "This is how," he said, kissed the tip of her nose, and then went into a plan._

_ _

_Next Morning_

_ _

_Une awoke from the blanket by the lake. "Damn!" she said. "I fell asleep again." This time it was Treize who was soundly sleeping away. She stared at him. Suddenly, Treize pounced on Une. "Ah!" she said as they rolled. Une landed on top. She looked into his eyes. He kissed her suddenly. After they parted, Une got up. as Treize sat up, he said "Wasn't that fun?" with a cocky grin. _

_ _

_"Oh, you're gonna get it, sir!" she said, tackling him. She knocked him down and ended up beside him. _

_ _

_"Is that the best you can do?" he challenged. "Oh, you-!" she yelled, tousling his hair._

_ _

_"Well, Lady, it's time to get back." _

_ _

_"Already?" she said, disappointed._

_ _

_"Were you expecting something else?"_

_ _

_"Well-" she started, then bolted. Treize's mouth dropped. He then jumped up and ran after her. She ran to her bunk, and slammed the door shut. The girls getting dressed stared at the disheveled Une. _

_ _

_"Uh, hello...." she mumbled, embarrassed. She heard Treize outside._

_ _

_"Une, I know you're in there. You want it? Come here and I'll give it to you," Treize said, pounding on the door, while Une leaned against it, breathing heavily. _

_ _

_"Une, that was a stupid thing to say. Now he's excited..." Une thought._

_ _

_"It that Colonel Kushrenada? Why is he chasing her? Oh my!" the soldiers chattered amonst themselves. The pounding stopped as Treize realized there were other people in the cabin. He was terribly embarrassed. _

_ _

_"Well, that's what happens when you fall in love," he mumbled. _

_ _

_"Une?"he called through the door._

__

_"Yes?"_

_ _

_"I'll see you at breakfast. Goodbye."_

_ _

_All of the eyes in the cabin followed Une as she walked towards the showers. The room was terribly quiet. Suddenly, Une turned. "What are you looking at?" she asked. Everyone quickly looked away and started to chatter away._

_ _

To be continued... The flashback is about halfway through. Then we get into the actual story, which is more interesting. Keep reading! ^_~ --- Emimi


End file.
